descendants_of_paragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Occidens Island
Occidens Island is where the trilogy, "Descendants of Paragon" begins, and is where at the beginning fo the story, the main character lives. The Prologue in the first book says basically everything about Occidens and it is also found below the next Paragraph. About Occidens The recording of this island is as follows. A man set out from his home, on the 22nd of Rain-Fall, the year 1556 of the coming year. The sun was clear in the sky and much was to be discovered. Five ships set out from Rubraurora, to the west where they searched and searched for any sign of land, but had not succeeded. Until the 45th day, the men of the east woke up to a bright horizon, a sunlit sky, and the smell of flowers. They sat upon an uncharted shore. This has then been the finding of Occidens. They named it after the general whose passing death during impact drowned him. The island docks that now have been placed across the edges of this island were put there in memorial of him. The island was a plateau, surrounded by an edge, several yards above sea level. Occiden Island it was called, Occiden being Latin for west. The general’s father was Hugo Occiden the XV (15th), named man of the west. (Homo-Occidens). This follows the account of Occiden island. Only until 1558, was there sustained life on Occidens. Fifty foragers were brought over with supplies to build a new world, a new town. Shortly after a year, the foragers realized there was enough life to sustain a village, so a letter was sent, on the fastest ship back to the west, to lord of Rubraurora, who then granted land owners the right, to buy their own ships and sail to this new land, and live with new customs. This started the census of Occiden folklore. More and more people started to sail east, and begin a new life, that the king sent out a new world order, that the whole country was to sail to Occidens. This was no simple task, for they had to send villagers with supplies as well, with living material, and work. During the year 1562, the last ship of foragers docked on to the high lands of Occidens, and a new colony was born. Here follows the account of the villagers. In this new earth there was a variety of people, as such, knowing only one kind, doesn’t quite make you a smart man, now does it? This new land was obtained in an image to be split into five quarters of land. These regions were known to these folk as holdings, and within them, were north town and south town. No one knows why, but there were always more people in south town. South town was much larger, and had a lot less scenery than north town. These folk are the most content with living, and that’s saying a lot. The family tree is one memoir that has always been close to the Occidens heart than anything. They would always care to hear something new about a family tree, even if it was rubbish. They called the first inhabitants, well, the first inhabitants. People started to see a flaw in this, when they had to explore the whole land yet, and someone might have been here first. So they gave distinct names for the different regions. The Polus were the first inhabitants, who chose southeast holding, as it was closest to the shore. The doubus were the greedy bunch that came second. They chose center north holding, seeing as later on, the northern part of the holdings gets everything better. The Aliquam, which was the last group to come east, was split into the last three holding, east, west, and southwest holdings. They weren’t all agreeing to have the same surname, so the king devised a right, for any family from the Aliquam, to be able to choose a forename to define their inheritance. The Lenus, Dimi, Vicus, Par, and Minus were the five families of the new lands. As the story starts, this part of history is several Millennia old, so then these will be known as the five families of old. As the decades go by, many families were spilt due to conference of the holdings law. This law was passed out, the year 1566, thirty years after all of Rubraurora had moved across the east fold border into Occiden. The law stated that all families must have one heir, in this case being a male, to pass down through the family tree, to keep the name alive. Now of course, not every birth is a male, so many family names were mixed. An example of this would be the innkeeper of west holdings. She was born to the Dimi family, who she then married a man from the Vicus family. The term they use for a maiden being born into another family is conniunngewre. To shorten it, they put it before their husbands’ surname. Andriella Dimi was then known as Andriella Unngewre-Vicus. Later on, the slow decay of old words soon became a “rare” thing, only used on such occasions would anyone say this word. They later called it marry. She, of course is dead, this being two centuries ago from when our story begins, but an example it was. Here follows the account of hobbies. During the life span of a villager, one can only have done so much in a day, so they must take a break. The hobbies of a villager are quite time consuming. They will often be so ridiculed, that a villager will just say it’s his job. Of course, some villagers have their job as a hobby. Some gardeners have a garden at home and gardening is all they like to do. Activity, craft, amusement, leisure activity, whatever they called it, it was always on their mind. One particular fancy of towns’ folk was to graze crops of Summerville, or everast to chew on. Everast and Summerville are seasonally grown crops, which grow anytime during spring till the drive of winter. These grains have no taste, but are very useful to chew on, mainly to waste time. Not much time was spent developing hobbies, as this was just something to set the mood and culture of the villagers. Here follows the concerning of age and growth. “You will only say that your childhood was easy, because you never can look back on it and remember every little detail.” Most Villagers use this line when they have nothing to tell their kin. However, child hood is the easiest part of growing up in Occiden. From the day you were born, and till you are five years old you are a precious child. You are the center of every adult’s universe. They care for you more that their jobs. Of course, they have to if you’re a male. From five till you come of your decade. You are still considered the young. From then on, until you age out of your families care, you are known as a minor. The minor, just as the women had before their new surname, will go before your surname until you are let out of parental care. Our main character, which is past this age, would have been called Minor-Lenus. After twenty years of age, they must find a home, until they inherit the family house. Once they reach thirty years old they start their countdown, to journeys end, A time when any villager reaches beyond age of work, or living abundantly (Usually around 70-80) then its peaceful living until the end of their days. From age thirty, until journeys end, you are at the age group, called elevenths. You should have kids by then, and a wealthy family to nurture and care for until they reach twenty years of age. However, almost every minor in Occiden, has been taught to eat every meal. The meal breakdown is in five steps, as follows. To begin your day with breakfast, then take a second breakfast with you to work is within six a.m. and ten a.m. Lunch-in is at one o’ clock p.m., after you come home from work, and lunch out is when you take seconds and go enjoy your afternoon. Many enjoy their afternoon at the in pub, or the bar down by the bakery, for a fair three quarters of their evening, the run home and get washed up for supper. These villagers are very thin, but they aren’t too big either. Most villagers are around six feet tall. And many of them are very fit, although, they do not exercise. Their homes, on another hand, are very grand living spaces, with very few windows. Usually built on or in large knolls, these homes are usually one to three rooms big, but up to four stories high. No villager is too poor to have only three levels and only one story. Every house in Occiden is at least two stories high with three rooms. But houses are usually near the outside of south town and everywhere in north town, because of the different buildings within town. This follows the account of age and growth. Here follows the concerning of Rubraurora. Millennia have gone by without this place in knowledge of anyone. The child story of this ancient land is that humans once lived there. This is as follows throughout the first section of this story known as book one. For some chapters you will need to view the map after the appendices. The second point about Rubraurora is that of the ancient tribe. Mr. Demetrius, whom you will meet later in the book, is one of the few who have been passed down the language of an ancient tribe, Know as Fèngtêhr. The language he speaks to the main character Benjamin, is Old Fèngh, the only know version of Fèngtêhr that the people of Occidens know about. During their migration over to Occidens, The people of Occidens had no idea that some Fèngtêhr were still alive. During the time of the story, there is still Fèngtêhr living in south Rubraurora, and lower west Rubraurora. The language they now speak is new Fèngh, but has been altered by a lot. In the book, you will eventually see how they overcome this challenge of understanding. Fèngh was an Ideal communication between the Reds (what the Fèngtêhr called the people of Occidens before they moved) and the Fèngh tribe. They co-existed quite harmoniously, but only the Fèngtêhr saw the threat as a reason to fight. The Reds fled to the nearby Island. The second to last account is that of Ignotumque. The first descendants of the Fèngh tribe called it “Nüchrāètd,” It means uncharted in Fèngh. The land it was called before the reds left was Ignotumeque, It means uncharted as well, but when the reds left, the Fèngtêhr called it by their own language. This land is the land to the west of Rubraurora that was the secret to the terror that grew from the north. This is the kingdom of The Realm of Darkness, known to the Fèngtêhr as “Thë.èrläm.fö.ādrkènss.” This is the home of the evil dark lord. You will learn about him during the first book. The last account is the concerning of Tribes. There are many tribes and many languages to many tribes. The first tribe to inhabit Rubraurora was the Fèngtêhr, and they of course had the language of Fèngh. The next to inhabit were the preÿh. They After the Fèngtêhr broke apart; the Ozïām (one of the fragments of Fèngtêhr) went to the preÿh looking for shelter. They later became rulers of the preÿh because the tribal leader of the preÿh was killed. The preÿh then transferred to Fèngh after the Ozïām took over. The third tribe to inhabit Rubraurora was the alitns. Names after the Fèngtêhr, “alitns,” which means “Latin’s, they were also known as the Reds later on.” When the Fèngtêhr first learned the English language, they named them after, what they thought to be, “Latin’s” which meant to them, “Men of Latin.” The Latin’s were later on named the Reds for their defeat of the original Reds. The first tribe to invade Rubraurora was the Reds. According to Occiden myth, the reds came over from their Island, later named Occidens Isle. The Reds brought over many armies, but The Latin’s had grown stronger in arms, and had the help of the Fèngtêhr. The Reds were defeated, and none survived. According to myth, they were known as “ābrbraaïns”, which means “barbarians” in Fèngh. The last and final tribes to inhabit Rubraurora were the tribes the broke off from the Fèngh. The Saffÿx, went north, and were then later destroyed by the terror that grew after the Reds had left. The Ozïām ruled the Preÿh, and still hold forth in Fortheld. Some of The Ozïām went deep in the mines of Fortgate, mining for Azïàl and Rubrāl, some of the toughest metals known to the land of Màrïs Tèhn. The Pürèé were the second to last fragment of Fèngtêhr that broke off, and they’re one of the three that still live. The tribe that stayed in the southlands was still known as the Fèngh, and they decided to keep the name seeing as they didn’t move locations. The last tribe of Fèngh was known as the Hōllwoh. The Hōllwoh flew to their forest, and lived there as woodsman. Following in later years, many of these tribes still collect together, in secret councils, to sort out resource problems, or quarries among tribes. Now hereafter follows the account of notable subjects. The first subject to be brought upon is that of the calendar of Seasons. The calendar is split into four seasons, as is the regular calendar. These four seasons are forenamed after their weather condition, and are called Rainfall, Bright-Sun, Leaf-fall, and Snowfall. Each season is split into ninety days, aside from Snowfall, which has ninety-five days. The last five days, are to celebrate the coming of a new year. No months are involved in this calendar, but their weeks consist of seven days, all named timely. The starting of a week is First-day, then followed by the five Weekdays. Next to follow the Weekdays, is Loft-day, and so it completes the cycle of one week in a season. Holdings Law The Holdings Law has three parts to how it was initiated. First of all, when the Reds moved over and the tribes were split up, there was a lot of controvercy on whether or not each holding should have different names. This was the first act of the Holdings law which began to spread. The second part was that each Holdings was its own, and everyone in their Holdings was basically of the same heritage, so that played a big part in the deciding of whether or not this Law should be passed. The third and final part to the initiation of the Holdings Law was that People wanted independance, and many of the babies that were born were under the same surname as people who were unrelated to them, and if they were all supposedly family, that wouldn't matter. But it does matter. So the Holdings Law, in 1566, was put into play within the Holdings and each holdings was granted the freedom to create a surname for each of the families. There was technically five families as told above, the Vicus', the Dimi's, Lenus', the Par's, and the Minus'. In the paragraphs above, you also read that another sequence was initiate onto the Holdings Law about Marrying into another family. This would change the mothers Surname to be Unngewre-Vicus, or whatever family she happened to now belong to. Unngewre was later changed to Merry and was kept for the rest of time.